CÚMULO DE PISCIS
by Death God Raven
Summary: Un cúmulo de historias con Sanji como epicentro mientras se encuentran en el Archipiélago de las Perlas. Quizás algunos relatos podrían estar relacionados con otros, pero eso depende de la perspectiva de quien observa el escenario . (Sanji x Todos)
1. Indigo (Zoro x Sanji)

**NOTA: Este fic contendrá un grupo de historias que girarán alrededor de Sanji, en algunas de ellas los tripulantes interactuarán con él de ciertas curiosas maneras, quizás incluso unas historias se relacionen con otras, eso dependerá de cómo lo tome el lector. **

**En resumen, todos los que se me antoje x Sanji :I, así de simple.**

**Pareja: Zoro x Sanji**

* * *

**CÚMULO DE PISCIS**

**CÚMULO 01: ÍNDIGO**

* * *

¿Dónde está Nami-san? – preguntó Sanji de forma que incitaba a una pelea.

No lo sé, creo que se fue de compras con Robin – Zoro le contestó de la misma forma.

Ya veo, qué mala suerte el encontrarme contigo… - dijo Sanji medio que lloriqueando en una esquina, Nami le había dicho que iría de compras con él después de estar un mes entero rogándole para que accediera. Se había separado de ella a causa de Luffy que tuvo un antojo de comida de último momento.

Lastima – Zoro se tiró en el suelo para echar una siesta, debía aprovechar para dormir ahora que no había ningún marino cerca, ya tenían una semana entera de estar huyendo de ellos, de alguna forma conseguían estar sobre ellos siempre desde que habían llegado al Archipiélago de las Perlas.

¿Vas a dormir aquí? Qué despreocupado – el rubio se acercó donde estaba el peliverde, que ya comenzaba a roncar - ¿no quieres venir de compras? – la burbuja que se había formado en la nariz de Zoro que demostraba su profundo sueño se reventó justo en ese momento. ¿Acaso había escuchado mal? El cocinero lo estaba invitando.

¿Qué? ¿Yo? – Zoro miró hacia atrás de él mismo para verificar que no estuviera hablando con alguien más.

Eres demasiado exagerado, mínimo no me has acompañado antes – dijo Sanji levantándose del lugar para comenzar a caminar sin antes dejar de dar un vistazo al aludido - ¿Vas a venir o no? Marimo-chan~ - lo dijo especialmente con voz chillona para molestarlo.

¡Deja de llamarme así, Prince-chan~! – él le contestó de la misma forma chillona para hacerle burla.

¿Esos dos serán pareja? Se tratan de manera cariñosa… ¿No lo crees, Mary? - dijo una mujer que veía la discusión de ambos desde uno de los locales del centro comercial.

Rose, eso es lo que me parece, nunca había visto a dos hombres llamándose de esa manera tan escandalosa jajaja – contestó la otra viendo como se iban acercando a su local, sería interesante atenderlos. Tenía tiempo de no ver parejas como esas por esos lares, ella le tiró una mirada de complicidad a su compañera, era hora de divertirse.

¡Oigan! – Mary le hizo señas a los dos para que se acercaran.

¿Están en busca de ropa? Tenemos los mejores precios, ¿les gustaría echar un vistazo? – dijo ahora Rose poniéndose detrás de Sanji empezando a empujarlo hacia adentro.

No, no es necesario… – contestó Zoro pero ya Mary lo había capturado y lo obligaba a entrar al local de ropa, ¿era idea suya o esa mujer tenía mucha fuerza? Sintió como sus hombros crujieron cuando trató de escapar de su agarre, Sanji lo miró como pidiendo ayuda pero no había nada que pudiera salvarlos de esas dos vendedoras. Zoro agregó a sus notas mentales que de ahora en adelante se alejaría de las vendedoras, podían ser más difíciles de evadir que los mismos marinos.

¿Y ahora qué? – Sanji le dijo en baja voz a Zoro cuando por fin pudo estar cerca de él de nuevo, aquellas vendedoras traían sus calculadoras y todo lo que necesitaban para conseguir una buena venta a costa de ellos.

Hay que asustarlas… - sugirió Zoro.

¡Imposible! ¡Piensa otra cosa! – Sanji rechazó de inmediato, eso estaba en contra de su política, ellas eran unas damas muy hermosas para que siquiera pudiera pensar en querer asustarlas.

Pues… - el peliverde se carcomía el cerebro, el cráneo y todo lo que pudiera estar a su disposición para pensar como escapar de esas dos sin dejar heridos de gravedad en el proceso. Entonces debido a que aún estaba algo somnoliento por siete días sin dormir quizás, pensó en el plan más descabellado y loco que pudo llegar a su cabeza con sus facultades mentales actuales.

Cuando ya estaban ambas jóvenes en frente de ellos para atenderlos como se debía, Zoro tomó por la cintura a Sanji y lo atrajo hacia él, este último solo lo miró con un signo de interrogación del tamaño de la Luna. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando Zoro?

Mi cariñito ya compró suficiente por hoy, dice que ya quiere volver al hotel – dijo Zoro acariciando la cabeza de un horrorizado Sanji, las jóvenes ante tal acto en vez de espantarse por el comportamiento de los dos, se emocionaron aún más. Zoro solo se reía internamente, era doloroso para él, pero si eso servía para dañar la naturaleza casanova de su nakama, con gusto lo haría.

¡Lo sabía! ¡Eran novios! – le dijo Rose a Mary.

Sí, pero con más razón deben comprar algunas cosas más como recuerdo, ¿están de luna de miel? – dijo ahora Rose.

¡Claro que deben de estarlo! ¿Por qué crees que quieren regresar al hotel eh~? – Zoro tragó saliva solo de imaginar lo que estaba pasando por la mente de ambas mujeres, las imágenes de un cocinero debajo de él con expresión sonrojada diciendo que parara lo hicieron emocionarse internamente, pero no entendía por qué.

Zoro…te mataré – dijo Sanji en baja voz mientras temblaba muy cerca de él, que lo emparejaran con el maldito espadachín era demasiado.

Señoritas creo que están en un error… yo no… - Sanji trató de explicarse pero Mary tomó su mano.

Lo entiendo, sé que quieres ir para consumar tu amor con este hombre~ - dijo Rose de la manera más fujoshi que pudieran imaginar – los dejaremos ir si tu novio compra algo para ti~ - ahora los observaba con brillitos en los ojos. Sanji miró a Zoro, si de esa manera podían escapar de aquellas mujeres, le dejaría a Zoro escoger cualquier cosa para irse de ahí.

Oi Marimo-kun, escoge algo rápido para irnos de una vez – el rubio ordenó con desespero. Zoro caminó hacia uno de los estantes en busca de cualquier cosa para su "cariñito", la constante observación de las dependientas era sofocante.

De todas formas dudo que lo escojas con "amor", cariñito~ – agregó mientras le daba una calada a su cigarrillo, no entendía porque había dicho eso pero sabía que era verdad, no veía a Zoro siendo minucioso por él, ni siquiera por la hermosa pelirroja de su barco que era una mujer. Eso quizás le molestaba, aunque era mejor no pensar en ello.

¿Qué no puedo? Ya veremos – Zoro tomó eso como un reto – escogeré algo que representará lo que siento hacia a ti amorcito ~ - y así empezó la competencia silenciosa entre los dos, de lo que Sanji pensó que serían unos breves cinco minutos se convirtió en una hora completa. Zoro no conseguía encontrar algo para él y eso comenzaba a ponerle nervioso, ¿de verdad estaba buscando algo para él? Era imposible, apuesto que solo estaba buscando la peor cosa para luego burlarse.

Oye Marimo ya déjalo, yo no lo decía en serio… - él caminó hacia él para detenerlo, pero él se volteó con las manos en la espalda, las dos mujeres voltearon hacia ellos al ver que por fin había movimiento, tal vez esa sería la venta del día.

Lo encontré… - Zoro se acercó a Sanji y puso sobre su pecho una prenda de vestir.

¿Q-Qué es esto? – preguntó Sanji bajando la mirada para ver lo que el espadachín había escogido para él.

Nunca te he visto usar el color índigo, tenía curiosidad por saber cómo te quedaba – él señaló la prenda y luego se la midió sobre el pecho, Sanji comprobó que se trataba de una camisa con cuello chino de color purpura, los diseños que estaban bordados a mano mostraban un hermoso pez dorado que nadaba por un camino de agua hasta el hombro de la prenda.

Ahí está tu regalo, Prince – dijo Zoro sacando un billete que le había quitado a Nami por hacerlo caer por las escaleras de soga cuando desembarcaron, era suficiente para comprar la camisa.

Zoro… tú… gracias- Sanji sonrió para demostrar su agradecimiento, esto tomó por sorpresa al peliverde haciendo que desviara la vista. Sanji jamás pensó que él se pondría a buscar para él; y más sorprendente aún, que se percatara de que nunca había usado nada con el color purpura, era increíble, ya que el mismo no se había dado cuenta de eso. Pensaba que Zoro no se fijaba en esas cosas por su naturaleza de "no me importa".

Ambas dependientas conmovidas por la escena no aceptaron el dinero y le dieron a Zoro una camisa a juego con la de Sanji de regalo, ahora podrían andar los dos vestidos iguales por ahí. Ahora Zoro se iba con Sanji de la tienda con una cosa en mente: "tal vez no era tan malo salir de compras de vez en cuando".

* * *

**¡Qué tiernos! 3, Zoro escogiéndole ropa a su "amorcito" *-***

**Espero que les haya gustado la primera historia ~ **

**Las parejas que pretendo abarcar para practicar serán:**

***Zoro x Sanji (por supuesto que tenía que ser tomada en cuenta 8D)**

***Sanji x Nami (jejeje 8D –risa maléfica-)**

***Sanji x Robin (que últimamente se me hace interesante por un doujinshi que leí XD)**

***Sanji x Luffy (es necesario *A*)**

***Sanji x Usopp (es demasiada tierna :'3)**

**Nos vemos ~**

* * *

**DEATH GOD RAVEN :3**


	2. Spirytus (Sanji x Robin)

**Respondiendo reviews 8D:**

Kona Kana Lee: Me fascina tu sugerencia 8D, por supuesto que lo haré ~

Naghi-tan: Gracias 3, me alegra que te gusten mis escritos locos ~

**Notas sobre el capitulo: **Spirytus es la forma de escribir espíritus en polaco 8D, o eso parece D:

* * *

**SANJI X ROBIN**

* * *

**CÚMULO DE PISCIS**

**CÚMULO 02: SPIRYTUS**

* * *

Ese día había caído una gran tormenta sobre la isla en donde se encontraban, estaba lloviendo desde el mediodía así que solo los que se habían levantado temprano habían podido escapar del hotel. Sanji se había acostado bastante tarde la noche anterior, por eso había dormido todo el día para reponer energías y como no tenía que cocinar gracias a que Nami había hecho un "trato" con el hotel para que viniera incluido el buffet con la reservación, sin saber que ese probablemente sería el peor error en su carrera hotelera.

"Descansa, Sanji-kun" eso había dicho Nami haciéndolo sentir importante, corazones imaginarios comenzaron a salir a su alrededor solo con recordarlo, todo aquel que pasaba lo miraba raro y se alejaban rápidamente de él pensando que se trataba de algún loco. El casanova al mirar al frente detuvo su alocado andar, unas curvas asesinas tenía por completo su atención, sin decir nada más corrió hacia la entrada para encontrarse con la figura silenciosa que miraba la lluvia.

¡Robin-chan!~ - la llamó por su nombre haciendo que ella volteara sorprendida, pensaba que ya todos los tripulantes del Sunny se habían ido a pasear por la isla.

Cocinero-san – dijo ella apacible como siempre.

¿Ibas a salir con este chaparrón que está cayendo? – preguntó Sanji mientras buscaba con la vista algún paraguas, hasta que vio que en el lobby había un sitio en donde el hotel los ponía para que sus clientes los pudieran usar.

Sí, pensaba dar una vuelta pero aún no ha escampado… - a decir verdad hubiera salido de esa forma, aunque se hubiera empapado pero algo le decía que no lo hiciera, cierto recuerdo le hacía poner mala cara al rememorarlo, así que mejor no lo hacía. Miró al cocinero algo sonriente, esperaría hasta que cesara la lluvia.

¿Quieres explorar el hotel? Debe haber algo entretenido por aquí ~ - Sanji invitó, igual él quería esperar que pasara la lluvia para salir a pasear, pero era más interesante acompañar a Robin, podía tener un momento a solas con ella. Empezó a sonreír como idiota haciendo que la gente nuevamente lo mirara raro, a Robin parecía no importarle pero aún así le quedaban claras sus intenciones, no era tonta, el cocinero era un libro abierto que ella podía leer de manera fácil.

Está bien~ quisiera saber por qué eligió este hotel en especial – dijo Robin enigmáticamente llenando de curiosidad a Sanji, ahora que lo decía de esa forma, ese sitio parecía ser bastante caro, la Nami que conocía jamás elegiría un sitio así corriendo el riesgo de que los marinos los vieran y también que su bóveda de tesoros empezara a menguar por semejantes lujos.

En medio de su pensamiento no notó que Robin lo agarró desde su codo y lo guió hasta el bar más cercano del hotel, tal vez oiría algo interesante, su mala costumbre de descubrir secretos tomaba un "pésimo" momento para aparecer. Sabía de antemano que el cocinero manejaba el licor hasta cierto "punto", se le quedaba corto en los niveles de Zoro y Nami en esa materia.

Ya dentro del bar en que parecían no haber muchos clientes por ser mediodía, probablemente todos estaban haciendo algo más interesante y vendrían por la noche. Sanji veía esto con buen ojo, quería probar los licores que tenían aquí, quizás encontraría algunos buenos para luego buscar y comprar como parte de las provisiones del barco.

Buenas tardes, ¿hay algo en especial que quieran tomar? – dijo el bartender que tenía un gran bigote que casi tapaba su cara, Sanji se preguntaba cómo diablos hacia los tragos si no veía absolutamente nada.

¿Tiene Vodka Spirytus? – dijo Robin con un brillo en los ojos, el bartender pareció asustarse para luego mirar hacia todos lados como buscando alguien que estuviera observándoles.

Sí, lo tengo pero es algo ilegal tener ese licor aquí – dijo el bartender sacando la botella transparente que tenía escrito Spirytus.

Wao, no lo conozco, ¿sabe bien? – no era muy fan del licor, pero lo era de probar cosas; alimentos, licor, ingredientes, etc. Tal vez podía usarlo como ingrediente para sus platillos y si Robin lo pedía es que debía ser algo especial, era la primera vez que la veía pedir algo de esa forma.

Si, muuuuuy bien~ - ella sonrió algo traviesa sin que Sanji se percatarse de que iba directo a una buena broma por parte de la pelinegra, hubiera querido hacérsela a Zoro ó a Nami pero por ahora ensayaría con el cocinero del barco. Su lado malvado se había parado con buen pie ese día y lo mejor es que no había nadie cerca para impedir su cometido. El bartender sirvió dos vasos algo hondos para los dos y acto seguido sirvió dos copas grandes con zumo de fresa para acompañar con el trago, ambos entendieron que debían combinarlo para no tener catastróficos efectos.

Ambos vertieron dentro de la copa el vaso de Spirytus y lo revolvieron con impaciencia, querían probarlo ya, Robin fue la primera en tomar un poco de su espiritoso trago, se tapó la boca de inmediato, era tan potente como recordaba, eso le traía recuerdos de cuando estuvo en esas islas de invierno hace buen tiempo. Miró al rubio esperando que ya lo hubiera probado, pero este estaba algo dudoso de hacerlo por la reacción de la chica morena, ella solo sonrió y tomó su copa cruzando su brazo con el de Sanji en donde sostenía la copa, tenía que hacer que bebiera.

¡Kanpai! – dijeron ambos tomando un sorbo bastante profundo, las expresiones de Sanji al sentir el fuego bajando por su garganta fueron épicas; pasó de la sorpresa hasta el miedo; Robin como ya estaba algo acostumbrada a ese efecto se rió a pata suelta de Sanji, era demasiado gracioso, el cocinero trataba de aplacar todo eso que entraba en su interior por su boca.

¡Quema! ¡Quema! ¡Quema! – se rió Sanji entre dientes, este licor podía levantar a los muertos y encender a una ciudad entera como la gasolina, debía conseguir ese ejemplar para ponerlo en su colección, podía darle un "buen uso".

¿Lo hacemos otra vez? – Robin extendió su brazo de nuevo hacia Sanji que ya estaba algo sonrojado por el licor, ¿acaso ya estaba ebrio?, ese licor solo tenía 96% de alcohol.

* * *

(N/A: ¡¿Nada más Dx?!)

* * *

S-Si, Robin-chuauan ~ - la lengua se le había dormido en el primer sorbo.

Eres muy gracioso~ – como la primera vez, volvieron a beber otro eterno trago con ganas, cada vez que ese líquido tocaba sus bocas sentían el infierno mismo cayendo dentro de ellos, era una experiencia como ninguna. Sanji sentía que era como si se fumara 100 cigarrillos al mismo tiempo, sentía la misma tranquilidad que le brindaba la nicotina de una manera más explosiva. Esta vez los dos se bebieron la copa entera de un solo tajo, el bartender guardó la botella, estaba claro que no soportarían otro vaso de aquel líquido espiritual.

¿Cuántos dedos ves aquí, cocinero-san? – dijo Robin intentando poner tres dedos pero terminó enseñando 4 dedos, ya la bebida estaba golpeando sus sentidos también.

¿8 dedos? Robin-chasuana no hagas tramuama con tu aaakuma no mi (Robin-chan no hagas trampa con tu akuma no mi) – se rió el cocinero mientras se caía hacia atrás, Robin usó con precaria precisión sus poderes para evitar que cayera, pero no logró atraparlo, así que por último terminó ella misma sujetándolo desde la nuca desde el frente.

Puedo pedir que los escolten a sus habitaciones, si no se siente bien – dijo el bartender.

No es necesario, yo me encargo – dijo ella tomándolo desde el brazo poniéndoselo sobre su propia espalda, este solo iba riéndose y diciéndole piropos algo poéticos, pero como su lengua seguía dormida no se entendían del todo. Caminaron hasta el lobby para esperar el ascensor, en el estado en que estaban era imposible pasear por ahí.

¿Cocinero-san, qué te agrada de mí en verdad? – preguntó Robin sin pensar, el casanova del barco era una persona algo difícil de comprender, hacía entender que era algo superficial con eso de solo gustarle las mujeres hermosas, pero le parecía que era algo para esconder lo que pensaba en verdad. Lo mismo iba con el trato tosco que tenía hacia los tripulantes masculinos. Este era el momento de saber lo que estaba detrás de la máscara del cocinero del barco.

Me gusta tu… - Sanji se iba cayendo hacia atrás de nuevo, Robin lo agarró desde la quijada necesitaba escuchar como fuera lo que iba a decir, ya le había picado la curiosidad.

¿Mi qué? – dijo ella.

Me gus-gusta tu espíritu cuando se divierte sin restricciones ajajaja – Sanji se reía en medio de su borrachera.

¿Mi espíritu cuando se divierte sin restricciones? – Robin repitió sorprendida, realmente esperaba algo como "tu cuerpo sensual" o algo de ese calibre como siempre el soltaba, que le gustara algo tan intrínseco le asombrara, ya que los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad.

Por cierto, tú querías salir a correr en la lluvia ¿no? – él tomó su mano y salió de la entrada principal rumbo a la playa en el momento en que el torrencial aguacero caía con más fuerza sobre la isla. Ambos salieron corrieron sin ninguna meta en mente, solo querían disfrutar de la sensación del agua cayendo sobre sus cuerpos, era tan divertido sentirse tan ligeros.

Robin había querido hacer esto desde el principio, pero le daba un poco de vergüenza, se vería más rara de lo que ya aparentaba. Correr en la lluvia era su otra diversión de niña, era como ser libre cuando no lo era, pero dejó de hacerlo después de lo de Ohara.

* * *

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE…**

Tendrá que guardar reposo unos días hasta que se baje la fiebre, es un resfriado común pero se pondrá peor si se descuida… - Chopper dio su diagnostico medico a Nami que amarraba las manos de Sanji a la cama para que no escapara, se negaba a descansar como se lo había ordenado en primera instancia.

Ya oíste, Sanji-kun – dijo Nami en advertencia – si no te recuperas como debes le diré a Zoro lo débil que eres… - lo dijo a propósito para ver si al menos el espíritu de la competencia hacia algo por él.

¡No! ¡Me recuperaré en un día! – dijo Sanji con voz ronca y algo agonizante en la cama. No solo tenía que lidiar con el resfriado si no también con los efectos devastadores del Vodka Spirytus. Aún le dolía la garganta pero no se arrepentía de nada, había pasado una buena tarde, bueno… al menos de lo que podía recordar.

Y lo peor es que Robin también enfermó… ¿con quién iré de compras ahora? – dijo Nami caminando hacia la puerta.

¡Yo voy! – gritó Sanji.

¡Ya duérmete! – gritó Nami.

Yo puedo ir contigo, tengo que comprar algunas cosas también – dijo Chopper, Nami veía un futuro "burro de carga" para todas las cosas que traería de allá. En medio de su conversación cerraron la puerta dejando a un Sanji solo en medio de su habitación; y por si fuera poco, estaba amarrado en su cama.

Me siento solo… - hizo un puchero mientras lloraba dramáticamente, en eso sintió que la puerta volvió a abrirse.

Ara, ¿entonces es un buen momento para visitar a un compañero de copas? – dijo Robin en broma, tenía un camisón puesto y arriba de este llevaba una gran frazada; debía cubrirse para no enfermarse más. Ella sin decir nada más se metió en la cama con Sanji, como este estaba amarrado no corría peligro de que se pusiera "interactivo".

Robin-chan… ~ - dijo él conmocionado por el repentino acercamiento.

Cocinero-san, no te emociones, ¿recuerdas que Doctor-san dijo que teníamos que guardar reposo? A dormir~ - lo abrazó por debajo de las sábanas y usó como almohada el brazo de Sanji. Este último sonrió y comenzó a bostezar, las medicinas estaban haciendo efecto o tal vez porque se sentía bastante cómodo para dormir todo el día.

Buenas noches Robin-chan~ - cayó en un dulce sueño.

* * *

**En verdad siento que debería dibujar algunas cosas de este fic, no sé, creo que son algo sensuales XDDDD -divagando-. Nunca he intentado dibujar algo de One Piece pero tal vez empiece pronto :3 ~**

**Cosa curiosa del Vodka Spirytus: **según leí es elaborado en Polonia, es el vodka más fuerte de todos con un porcentaje de 95% del alcohol. También suele usarse para la medicina (aunque sea difícil de creer); también lo usan como base de licores y tragos. Cosas interesantes XD

**Espero que les haya gustado la segunda historia ~ Nos vemos**

* * *

**DEATH GOD RAVEN :3**


	3. Padres (Sanji - Chopper)

**Personajes de esta historia que no es tipo parejas, es solo un one-shot :3**

**SANJI - CHOPPER**

* * *

**CÚMULO DE PISCIS**

* * *

**CÚMULO 03: PADRES**

* * *

Chopper corría por el parque con cierto recelo, el por qué de su presencia ahí estaba al frente de él, pero debía ser cuidadoso, no quería ser atrapado por los demás niños que estaban ahora mismo ahí. Estaba seguro que lo llamarían mapache y se sorprenderían de que hablara, además sería tomado como "juguete" por ellos, cosa que quería evitar. Así que como prudente plan decidió esconderse en unos arbustos cercanos, esperaría hasta que todos se fueran para jugar él solo, vio el reloj que se encontraba en medio del parque, marcaba las 6:50 de la tarde. En pocos minutos los niños y sus padres se retirarían a sus respectivos hoteles para dejarlo a él solo.

Todos se irán con sus padres… - repitió el reno como reflexionando sobre el hecho que se daría en pocos minutos, los miró con algo de ilusión con varias cosas en mente.

Lucy vámonos ya, es tarde y pronto hará frío – dijo una de las madres que se encontraba presente, se levantó de la banca en donde descansaba mientras veía a su hija jugar con la arena con otros niños.

Si mamá, ya voy – la niña se levantó feliz, corrió hasta donde estaba su madre y la abrazó desde la cintura. Acto seguido tomó la mano de su progenitora y se retiró del parque. Lo mismo hicieron las demás familias que se encontraban en el lugar, tenían entendido que de noche ese lugar era algo peligroso y era mejor evitarse problemas estando en la seguridad de su hogar.

Padres… eh – dijo Chopper a nadie en especial, trataba de recordar a sus padres, ¿alguna vez había hecho algo con ellos? Sus progenitores lo habían rechazado desde el momento en que nació, nunca había gozado del amor de ellos y fue peor cuando comió la fruta del diablo. ¿Cómo decirlo? Fue la gota que rebasó el vaso, dándoles así una razón para echarlo de la manada.

Tuvo suerte de encontrarse con Hiruluk y Kureha, ambos fueron los padres que él nunca tuvo de verdad, lo trataron como si fuera parte de su familia, cada uno individualmente en su momento. Kureha era muy brusca a la hora de tratar con él, pero sabía que ella se preocupaba mucho por él. Se lo había demostrado muchas veces, que lo respetara como doctor se lo agradecía demasiado, pero aún más como otro individuo como ella.

Sin embargo, aunque aún los uniera ese lazo familiar desde tan lejos, habían veces en que necesitaba algo de ese amor familiar. No era que no hubiera cariño ni nada por estilo en el barco, lo habían en muchas cantidades, pero él lo que deseaba era lo que esos niños tenían en este momento. Quería ser tratado como un niño; ser cuidado y mimado; sabía que era algo caprichoso de su parte pero deseaba saber cómo se sentía estar en el lugar de esos niños aunque sea un momento.

Bien, ya no hay nadie – Chopper con agilidad salió de su escondite rumbo a la estructura que estaba compuesta de barrotes en los que se debía escalar, si tomaba su forma pseudo-humana perdía la gracia el juego, así que se trepó como pudo con su pequeño tamaño, pudo notar que era algo alto para él. Llegó al primer barrote pero de ahí no pasó, le sorprendía que su forma original fuera tan débil para una tarea como esta.

¿Qué haces Chopper? – preguntó alguien que veía sus esfuerzos desde una banca cercana, el aludido se sorprendió tanto que terminó soltándose y cayendo desde donde se sostenía. Cerró los ojos esperando el impacto que nunca sintió en su espalda, habían unas manos sosteniéndolo, decidió abrir los ojos para ver de quien se trataba.

¡¿Sanji?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – dijo asustado él, por alguna razón sentía que había sido atrapado en alguna travesura aunque no fuera así. Sanji lo puso cuidadosamente en el suelo, este estaba sentado de rodillas en la arena para estar al nivel de reno para hablar, le parecía curioso que estuviera a esas horas por el parque.

¿Por qué suenas asustado? ¿Te interrumpí en algo interesante? – preguntó con sorna el rubio confirmando con la cara de sorpresa de Chopper que era así, era evidente de que su nakama no sabía disimular.

¡N-No es-es eso, idiota! ¡Yo no estaba tratando de sentirme como un niño ni nada por el estilo, idiota! – gritó Chopper tapándose la cara con vergüenza.

Oh… nunca lo pensaría – para Sanji era obvio que era eso.

Cinco minutos antes de que todos se fueran del parque el rubio había visto corriendo a Chopper, sabía que estaba escondido en los arbustos, no sabía que pretendía pero como no tenía nada que hacer y ya se había aburrido de buscar a Nami por todos lados, entonces pensó que era mejor ver qué era lo que tramaba.

¿Estabas viendo a los niños jugar con sus padres, no? – dijo directamente.

Si… - Chopper sabía que era inútil intentar mentirle a Sanji, tenía claro que él era un libro abierto para el cocinero del barco.

¿Y esperaste que todos se fueran para jugar? ¿No es más aburrido así? – preguntó él.

Pero es que luego si hablo… todos se van asustar y puedo causar problemas – dijo el reno.

Chopper, yo tampoco jugué con mis padres en el parque… ¿Qué tal si su jugamos un rato? De todas formas no tengo que hacer la cena ni nada por el estilo – dijo sonriente el rubio.

¿Nunca? – Chopper sonaba sorprendido.

No, nunca los conocí, así que esto de jugar en el parque es nuevo para mí – dijo él con una sonrisa.

Sanji… ¿entonces qué tal si jugamos a que tu eres el padre y yo el hijo? – dijo el reno emocionado, aunque había dicho la primera tontería que se le había venido a la cabeza, no se arrepentía. Sabía que Sanji no se lo tomaría a mal.

¡Ensayaré para cuando tenga hijos con Nami-swan o Robin-chan! – dijo ahora emocionado el cocinero transformando su ojo en un radiante corazón. Tomó a Chopper por ambos lados de su panza y se lo llevó corriendo hacia el centro del parque.

Chopper elije tu en cual quieres comenzar a jugar – dijo él.

¡Ese de ahí! ¡El sube y baja! – señaló Chopper.

El balancín eh~ - Sanji cargó a su hijo postizo hasta el juego en cuestión y lo colocó en el asiento como si de un niño pequeño se tratara, este gesto llenó de júbilo al pequeño. Y más cuando Sanji se sentó en su asiento y lo levantó en el aire, no pudo evitar gritar por lo repentino del movimiento. Siempre que venía no había con quien probar ese juego, le parecía algo sensacional y divertido, ambos comenzaron a hacer peso para subir en el aire al otro, claro que Chopper hacia trampa para levantar a Sanji. Las risas se escuchaban por todo el parque, era gracioso que se estaban divirtiendo con algo tan simple.

Ahora se trasladaron a la rueda giratoria para comenzar a correr fuera de ella con una mano en los barrotes, para luego subirse encima a toda velocidad y terminar completamente mareados por los giros de esta.

¡Vamos a ese laberinto de tubos de allá! – Chopper se subió en la cabeza de Sanji y este corrió con él hacia donde le había indicado.

¡Bien! ¡Yo te perseguiré! – dijo Sanji, Chopper comenzó a caminar a gatas por el "intrincado" laberinto de tubos. El rubio entró después para buscarlo, era como el juego de perseguirse del encantado, solo que solo jugaban dos por falta de miembros. Haría una nota mental de jugarlo con los demás si había tiempo.

¡Gyyyyyaaaa! – Chopper gritaba divertido por el túnel mientras Sanji lo perseguía por todos lados. Por un movimiento en falso, ambos cayeron en la parte en que había una piscina de pelotas de colores, el reno le lanzó algunas pelotas como si estuviera tirándole agua al cual respondió el otro con el mismo ataque.

¡Es como nadar en el agua! ¡Qué divertido! – dijo Chopper mientras simulaba nadar.

¡Atrápame Sanji! – el reno escapó cuando Sanji bajó la guardia.

¡Ya veremos pequeñajo~! – Sanji gateó detrás de Chopper hasta llegar a un tobogán que llevaba al exterior de la atracción, atrapándolo en el acto. Comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a su recién capturado hijo hasta que este lo soltó. Chopper no paraba de reír hasta que miró la arena en el suelo y con ojitos brillosos miró al cocinero.

¡Hagamos castillos de arena! – sugirió.

¡Ya verás mi talento para esto! – dijo Sanji encendido.

* * *

**5 MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

Hice el castillo de Drum – una excepcional estructura se levantaba sobre el cuadro de arena, cualquiera se maravillaría con aquella construcción y más con el tiempo en que se tardó haciéndola.

Mira mi obra maestra – dijo Sanji mostrando la escultura de una mujer muy sensual de Arabasta, parecía ser una bailarina ya que tenía todos los detalles relacionados.

¡¿Eso en que se parece a un castillo?! – gritó Chopper indignado y sorprendido.

¡Es el castillo de mis sueños! – dijo Sanji con determinación.

No discutiré eso… - dijo Chopper para luego mirar el reloj - ¡oh! ¡¿Ya es tan tarde?! – entre tanto juego no se habían percatado de las horas que llevaban jugando.

El tiempo pasa rápido cuando uno se divierte – Sanji se levantó y cargó a Chopper entre sus brazos.

¿Sanji? – vio que su nakama lo llevaba con una sonrisa extraña hacia uno de los juegos.

No podemos decir que fue una noche de padre e hijo sin probar este juego – dijo él poniendo al más pequeño en el asiento del columpio.

¿De verdad? Pero en el Sunny hay uno… - Chopper no entendía.

Sí, pero ahora te darás cuenta de la diferencia~ - los ojos de Sanji no se veían desde el punto donde estaba Chopper, solo podía ver esa sonrisa que le inspiraba algo de nostalgia de algo desconocido, habían muchas cosas que no conocía de su nakama.

Al Sanji empujar con sus manos el asiento de Chopper hacia adelante y que este regresase hacia su posición inicial, hizo que el reno se diera cuenta del punto.

"¿Qué es esto?" – pensó él, normalmente en el Sunny el mismo se impulsaba en el columpio, pero nadie más lo empujaba para ello. Pero ahora que Sanji lo hacía, había algo que lo hacía diferente.

"_¡Papá, empuja más fuerte el columpio!"_

"_Más rápido."_

Chopper se percató de que era lo que era distinto, siempre escuchaba a los niños decir eso cuando estaban en el columpio. Ahora el estaba en el lugar de esos niños, alguien estaba ahí para empujarlo hasta arriba.

¡Más rápido, papá! – dijo él sin pensarlo. Se sentía feliz, podía morir en paz si se diera el caso. Siempre había querido decir aquella frase.

¿Papá? – una parte interior de Sanji sintió un vuelco al escuchar que Chopper lo llamaba de esa forma, lo había imaginado cientos de veces con los hijos imaginarios que tenía con Nami o Robin, pero esta era la primera vez que lo escuchaba en la vida real. La realidad superaba las maravillas de la ficción o eso pensó. Sin dudarlo, empujó más fuerte a Chopper para que pudiera mirar el cielo estrellado mientras subía hasta lo más alto.

* * *

**EN EL HOTEL**

Ya pensábamos que algo les había sucedido… - dijo Nami en el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones rentadas de los Mugiwara.

Si, es que se nos fue el tiempo sin darnos cuenta Nami-san, disculpa por preocuparte – dijo Sanji subiendo la escalera con un Chopper dormido en brazos.

Chopper está dormido, parece que se divirtió bastante, está sonriendo mientras duerme – sonrió Nami al verlos a los dos, la visión de ambos de esa forma por alguna extraña razón le parecía adorable. Por un momento Sanji le recordó a Gen-san cuando la llevaba a casa luego de toda una tarde de juegos; siempre llegaba exhausta y el la cargaba hasta su hogar.

Si, estuvo jugando toda la noche, lo llevaré a su cuarto – dijo abriendo la puerta del cuarto que Chopper compartía con Franky.

Serás un buen padre, Sanji-kun~ - dijo Nami en baja voz con una sonrisa.

¿Dijiste algo Nami-san? – preguntó Sanji.

No dije nada – ella tocó su cabeza despeinándolo un poco y se retiró a su cuarto en silencio antes de que Sanji pudiera seguir preguntando más.

Entiendo… creo - el rubio entro al cuarto y vio que Franky ya dormía a pata suelta, depositó a Chopper en su cama y lo arropó con cuidado de no despertarlo.

Buenas noches… hijo – se sintió extraño al decir eso, pero no era un sentimiento malo, al contrario era gratificante para él. Salió de la habitación silenciosamente rumbo a su cuarto, recordaba mientras caminaba que la única vez que usó un columpio en su vida fue cuando Zeff fabricó uno en su habitación para que se entretuviera, ya que no podía salir del Baratie siempre que quería.

Esa sensación que Chopper experimentó fue la misma que sintió esa vez cuando usó ese columpio, tal vez Zeff no estaba relacionado con él por sangre, pero él lo consideraba su padre por ley. Y solo esa vez se sintió como todos los niños que juegan en el parque con sus padres, aun sin estar en un parque. Siempre iba a recordar eso…

* * *

**Y bueno, Kona Kana Lee te he complacido…creo XD, solo diré que no será el único one-shot de este tipo de Sanji y Chopper como padre e hijo :3 ~**

**Espero que les haya gustado 8D**

* * *

**DEATH GOD RAVEN :3**


	4. Dulces (Sanji x Luffy)

**Aprovechando mis ganas de escribir hoy, vengo a darme un paseo por este fic 8D. **

**Pareja: Sanji x Luffy**

* * *

**CÚMULO DE PISCIS**

**CAPITULO 04: DULCES**

* * *

Sanji escuchó como sonaba insistentemente el teléfono de su habitación del hotel, miró el reloj que marcaba las 2 de la madrugada. Se preguntaba quién demonios podía llamar a esas altas horas. Con sumo cuidado de no terminar de despertarse para recobrar el sueño una vez que colgara, tomó el aparato y contestó.

Hola. – Dijo con voz monótona.

Hola, pensaba que no me ibas a contestar, cariño. ~ -Sanji se levantó al escuchar una sexy voz por el teléfono, era tan profunda pero a la vez era tan graciosa y lo mejor de todo, era una mujer.

¿Y-Yo? Lo siento. No era mi intención. ¿Dónde estás~? – Aunque no sabía de quien se trataba quería conocer a la preciosidad que era dueña de esa voz.

No te muevas de ahí, Honey. Yo iré hasta dónde estás. ~ - La llamada se cortó y Sanji se puso ansioso, una belleza venía a verlo en su habitación, quizás estaba soñando. Eso era lo único que lo podía explicar. Luego de quince minutos de una larga espera por fin la puerta fue tocada.

Sanji se había puesto su mejor gala para recibir a la hermosa visitante nocturna que se tomaba la molestia de venir a verlo a esas horas de la madrugada. Con elegancia caminó a la puerta y abrió sin fijarse en el ojo mágico para dejar pasar a la persona, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que todo había sido una cruel trampa.

¡Sanji! – Un pelinegro entró corriendo antes de que Sanji pudiera reaccionar y se tiró en la cama.

¡Luffy…! ¿Acaso tú…? – Sanji estaba pálido.

Sí, yo fue el que hice esa voz. – Sonrió el pelinegro confirmando las sospechas del rubio.

¡¿Cómo pudiste…?! Pensaba que era una mujer hermosa... – Se recostó en la puerta cerrándola de paso mientras se deslizada hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

No puedo creer que te lo creyeras, solo puse una voz más profunda. – Dijo incrédulo Luffy mientras se tapaba con la sábana de Sanji, sabía que tendría un castigo por atreverse a engañar al cocinero de su barco.

Ya ves que sí. – Sanji se acercó tronando los dedos, le daría una lección a Luffy. Una que nunca olvidaría.

¡Espera! ¡Es que si no lo hacía no me ibas a dejar pasar! – Luffy se excusó.

¿Ah sí? Obvio que no, son casi las tres de la mañana. Nadie que esté en sus cabales deja pasar a alguien a su habitación a estas horas. – Si Luffy no decía algo útil lo patearía hasta el otro lado de la isla.

Es que quería pasar un rato contigo… - Luffy hizo un puchero.

¿De verdad? ¿Y por qué a esta hora? – Sanji encendió un cigarrillo y se sentó del otro lado de la cama. Se quitó el saco y la camisa para quedar en una ligera camiseta, se puso el pantalón de pijama después de deshacerse de su pantalón negro.

Porque es normal que sea a esta hora. – Dijo Luffy como si fuera lo más lógico.

Claro que no es lo normal. – Replicó.

Claro que si, para una fiesta de carne se necesita que sea en la madrugada. – Contestó Luffy.

¿Una fiesta de carne? ¿De qué diablos hablas? – Ya Sanji no entendía nada.

Si, esas chicas de escuela hablaban de esas fiestas que se hacen con sus amigas y eso. – Dijo Luffy.

Sospecho que te confundiste. ¿No estarás hablando de una fiesta de pijamas o sí? – Sanji preguntó algo temeroso de acertar a lo que Luffy quería darle a entender.

¡Oh, eso era! Aunque no entiendo por qué de pijamas. ¿No es mejor de carne? – Luffy inclinó un poco la cabeza de lado interrogativamente.

Ya entiendo. ¿Y entonces donde está la carne? – Sanji se revolvió el cabello sin saber que más decir, ya era inútil tratar de echarlo de su cuarto. Luffy no se iría hasta tener su "fiesta de carne".

No pude conseguirla, así que traje dulces. – Se quitó su sombrero y se lo ofreció a Sanji, este estaba lleno de golosinas de todos los sabores.

¿Entonces ahora es una fiesta de dulces? ¡Aún mejor! Aunque yo hubiera preferido licor. – Sanji sonrió.

Recuerda que aún soy menor de edad, pero el otro año podemos shishishi. – Dijo Luffy sonriendo también tomando de sorpresa a Sanji, era increíble que se pensara beber si se trataba de él.

¿Y ahora qué hacemos señor fiesta de carne? – Sanji inspeccionaba los dulces, habían de sabores que nunca había probado. Muchos de ellos cuando era un niño se moría por probarlos.

¿Un duelo de dulces? – Dijo Luffy dubitativo.

Jajajaja. ¿Cómo es eso? – Realmente no le extrañaba esa respuesta, sabía que Luffy no sabría qué hacer después por estar confundido con las fiestas de pijamas.

Tu adivinas que dulce tengo a mi espalda, si pierdes me lo comeré delante de ti. – Contestó Luffy.

¿Y si gano yo? – Preguntó Sanji.

Pues… ¿Me lo como? – Al final Luffy solo quería comer.

¡Como si te fuera a dejar! – Dijo molesto Sanji. - ¿Qué tal si ponemos esto más interesante, Luffy?

¿Cómo haremos eso? – Luffy le prestaba atención.

Si yo logro adivinar el sabor del dulce te daré un beso de castigo, si logro hacerlo cinco veces seguidas comeré el dulce de tu boca y serás mi almohada hoy. – Dictaminó Sanji haciendo que Luffy se pusiera pálido, la idea de esto era que el Mugiwara se fuera de su cuarto con miedo. Era un plan perfecto, sabía que Luffy no aceptaría.

Bien, es un reto. Y los retos me gustan. – Dijo Luffy sudando frío por los nervios que trataba de disimular.

¿Aceptas? – Sanji no lo creía, en verdad Luffy estaba tan aburrido que aceptaba algo como eso.

¡S-Si! – Era obvio que estaba asustado.

Como quieras. – Sanji le entregó el sombrero con los dulces a Luffy para que empezara el juego.

Bien, comenzamos. – Luffy miró en su sombrero y se decidió por tomar uno.

Es Piña. – Dijo Sanji.

Así es… - Dijo Luffy sorprendido.

Lo sabía. ~ – Sanji jaló a Luffy sin darle tiempo de prepararse y le plantó un fugaz beso en la boca. El corazón del pelinegro saltó al menos 20 metros de altura con esa acción.

¡Oye, deja que me prepare! – Luffy ocultó su rostro para evitar que Sanji viera que estaba avergonzado por el repentino beso.

Si lo hacía no ibas a querer y sería peor para ti. ~ -Sanji comenzaba a disfrutar el juego, ver a su capitán apenado por algo era algo digno de fotografiar con sus ojos y guardarlo en su mente.

Está bien, esta vez no perderé. – Luffy ahora se tapaba con la sábana para evitar que Sanji pudiera hacer trampa, en caso de que la estuviera haciendo.

Es… ¡naranja! – Gritó Sanji.

Así es… ¡Espera! – Ahora el beso fue con más fuerza, pero más breve que el anterior. Luffy se tapó la cara esta vez, desde el lugar de Sanji podía ver claramente como sus orejas enrojecían también.

El siguiente capitán-san. ~ - Sanji se relamía los labios, esta noche tendría a quien abrazar.

¡Aquí está! – Luffy tomó otra golosina, pero esta vez trató de buscar una que fuera más difícil de adivinar.

Es sabor sandía. ~ – Dijo coquetamente el cocinero.

¿Cómo adivinas? Si, es sandía. – Luffy tragó saliva.

Para mí es muy fácil. – Ahora Sanji puso sus manos en las mejillas de Luffy acercándolo lentamente a él, fue más lento y cálido que los otros, tanto que hizo que el estomago del pelinegro sintiera un cosquilleo muy extraño que no podía entender. Para terminar el beso, Sanji tocó su barbilla para hacer que lo mirara y volvió a su lugar.

S-Siguiente. – Ahora solo se le veían los ojos a Luffy desde ese lado de la cama, se había tapado totalmente.

Sanji se concentró. – Limón. ~

Es limón. – Luffy se quitó la sábana para dejar acercarse a Sanji quien sin perder tiempo se tiró sobre él para cobrar su beso.

Una más y serás mi almohada. ~ - Sanji tocó el cabello de Luffy y regresó a su lugar otra vez. El pelinegro buscó con esmero en su sombrero, debía encontrar una que fuera difícil de adivinar o sino su boca sería ultrajada por el cocinero erótico del barco.

Esta te será difícil shishishi. – Luffy podía saborear la victoria, ni siquiera él podría adivinar ese sabor.

Es sabor… - Sanji se quedó pensando un rato hasta que sonrió de una forma que heló la sangre a Luffy. – Café. ~

¡¿Cómo?! – Luffy no cabía en su propia sorpresa, Sanji era increíble.

Soy un cocinero. ¿Creíste que podías vencerme~? Ahora cobraré mi premio. – El cocinero tomó la golosina de café y la metió en la boca de Luffy.

¡Espe…! – Ya era tarde, Sanji había sellado sus labios con los suyos propios. Él estaba degustando el dulce dentro de su boca con tanta hambre que sus lenguas se encontraban en medio del baile furioso. Le encantaba el sabor en la boca del pelinegro, pero más que todo lo cálido que estaba ahí. Sanji lamía hasta los labios de Luffy para no perder detalle de lo que ahí sucedía, esto era tan irreal que hasta el rubio dudaba que estuviera sucediendo en realidad, pero el hecho era que las golosinas de café serían sus favoritas. Solo si estaban en la boca de Luffy.

Y cuando ya no hubo un dulce que saborear, Sanji abrazó a Luffy algo somnoliento. Miró al pelinegro que se encontraba bastante rojo, él parecía no haber esperado que el rubio lo venciera de semejante forma, sin ganar alguna de todas las rondas.

La próxima vez te venceré, Sanji. – Dijo Luffy con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia que no entendía, Sanji pensaba que no lo iba querer intentar más.

¿Todavía quieres jugar? Sabes que soy invencible. – Dijo Sanji acariciando el cabello de Luffy.

Claro, cuando encuentro un buen rival me divierto… - Los ronquidos de Luffy se hicieron escuchar. Sanji lo abrazó mientras lentamente caía en los brazos de Morfeo también. De ahora en adelante, su política sería jugar a las fiestas de dulces en sus momentos de ocio con Luffy.

* * *

**Si ewe, fiestas de dulces eh~ **

**A Luffy le gustó el juego al final XD.**

**Espero que les haya gustado :3.**

**Buenas noches ~ *Huye a dormir***

* * *

**DEATH GOD RAVEN :3**


	5. Celos (Sanji x Nami)

**A petición de Krito1389 8D.**

**Pareja: Sanji x Nami ~**

* * *

**CÚMULO DE PISCIS**

**CAPITULO 05: CELOS**

* * *

Para Nami habían cosas que podía pasar por alto como las que no. Y era que las segundas eran las que más podían convertir su humor en una montaña rusa de emociones contradictorias que podían acabar con la persona que cometiera el error de encontrarse con ella.

Se preguntarán: ¿Qué cosa podía tener a Nami de esta forma?

La respuesta era simple: Sanji.

¿Pero por qué era Sanji el culpable? ¿Por qué nadie más? Eso era algo que la misma Nami no entendía, solo sabía que detestaba todo lo que se acercara a Sanji, especialmente si se trataba de una mujer. Aunque claro que no demostraría esta faceta, nadie tenía porqué conocerla, si alguien la descubría su orgullo se iría al suelo. Y eso era algo que no permitiría, su orgullo era primero antes que cualquier cosa, incluso antes que el dinero.

Ella tenía todo eso en mente en estos momentos, sin embargo, la realidad era que se encontraba siguiendo al rubio en cuestión. Había salido con todos a pasear en la isla y ella era la única con quien no había estado en todo ese tiempo, incluso el más odiado por el rubio había ido de compras con él. ¿Cómo era posible que la dejara de lado de esa forma? Era inaudito, ella también era su nakama.

El día anterior había ido a su habitación a dejarle algunas cosas que había mandado a pedir con Franky, fue entonces que lo escuchó hablando con una mujer a la que él decía que tenía una voz sexy luego de colgar sin darse cuenta de que Nami tenía la puerta entreabierta, al parecer iba a tener una cita con ella el día siguiente. Esa fue la gota que rebasó el vaso…

Y por eso estaba ahí, vestida con un abrigo con semejante calor, tapada con una bufanda y usando un sombrero con unos lentes oscuros que la hacían ver muy sospechosa, la gente no dejaba de mirarla con interrogación mientras caminaba a una distancia prudencial de Sanji. Fue donde vio a la cita del cocinero de su tripulación.

Una mujer de cabellos largos y rojos con unos hermosos ojos azules le hacía una señal con el dedo para que Sanji se acercara, él hizo lo que le pidió y ella al estar próximo de él tomo su corbata repasándola con sus manos de una forma que hizo sonrojar al cocinero.

¿Nos vamos~? – Preguntó coquetamente la chica.

Claro que si, Suna-chan. ~ - Sanji la siguió embobado por el camino. Nami mordía su bufanda con indignación. ¿Ahora resultaba que le gustaban las pelirrojas despampanantes? Se miró a sí misma, solo media unos míseros 1.69 centímetros a lado de la estatura tipo modelo de aquella mujer; su cabello era un desastre a lado de aquella; y más todavía, el sentido de moda de la acompañante de Sanji estaba años luz de ella. En resumen: no tenía cómo competir. Pero no por eso se rendiría, no dejaría a Sanji en las garras de aquella arpía. Se encendió completamente, las personas que estaban alrededor se alejaron con miedo, el fuego de su determinación era demasiado potente.

La pareja ya casi se perdía de su vista, debía apurarse y seguirlos. Con paso sigiloso llegó a un local que parecía ser una discoteca, hizo fila como las demás personas para entrar. Adentro había mucho ruido, personas bebiendo, otros bailaban, otros más hacían cosas que no podía siquiera describir por lo bochornoso que era. Centró su atención en Sanji quien se movía entre todo ese barullo, llevaba a Suna de la mano cosa que le molestó enormemente.

Era frustrante ver qué cosas como esas podían causar una gran molestia en su interior. ¿Cómo hacía antes para sobrellevar esto? Desde que había llegado a la isla había empeorado ese sentimiento. Ya que la idea de venir a vacacionar a ese sitio fue de ella, era una estrategia para acercarse a él sin que los otros tripulantes se percataran de ello. Aunque había otra razón que era la principal para ella, deseaba que él descansara un poco de todas sus tareas. Sabía que era cansado vivir a diario en ese trote de cocinero que rasgaba el puesto de "ama de casa" por no decir "ama de barco". Se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado sumida en sus pensamientos y regresó a la realidad.

Tomó un lugar fijo para esconderse y poder ver lo que iba a acontecer. Sanji y Suna se pusieron a bailar en la pista, para Nami estaban demasiado cerca para su gusto.

¡¿Le está tocando el trasero?! ¡Desvergonzada! – Gritó sin darse cuenta, en eso Suna miró en su dirección, pero Nami logró ocultarse a tiempo. Tenía que controlarse o llamaría demasiado la atención, lo que menos quería era ser descubierta.

¿Qué sucede, Suna-chan ~? – Sanji estaba en el cielo mientras tanto.

N-Nada. Sigamos bailando, Sanji-chan. ~ – Contestó Suna con una sonrisa tranquilizadora mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de él.

¡Demasiado cerca! – Los ojos de Nami pasaron a ser dos llamaradas que amenazaban con quemar el local y todo lo que se atreviera a estar cerca. La bebida que se estaba tomando segundos atrás comenzaba a hervir a quien sabe cuántos grados centígrados.

¿Señorita, está bien? – Preguntó el bartender aterrado.

¡Perfectamente! ¿Por qué? – Los ojos de Nami mostraban una expresión homicida.

¡Le creo…! – El bartender dejó de preguntar por el miedo.

No, no estoy bien… ¿Quiero un Spirytus, por favor? – Pidió Nami con tristeza.

N-No sé de qué habla. – El bartender se negó.

Sé que lo tienen, hace un rato vi como traían unas cajas algo sospechosas que decían Spirytus. – Dijo ella perspicazmente.

Tch… está bien, pero no le digas a nadie. ¿Lo aguantarás? – Preguntó el hombre preocupado de que le pudiera afectar a Nami.

Uso ese licor para hacer gárgaras todas las mañanas. ¡Tráelo ya! – Exigió impaciente.

Está bien… - Se retiró para prepararle el trago a la chica que se veía que ya no tomaría en cuenta nada de lo que le dijera.

**20 MINUTOS DESPUÉS…**

¿Entiendes lo que te digo? Siempre va detrás de la primera mujer que se le cruza a pesar de que dice que me ama y todo eso. ¡Me saca de quicio! ¡¿Cómo quiere que lo tome en serio?! – Decía Nami totalmente borracha, ya llevaba 10 tragos de Spirytus.

A mí lo que me cuesta entender es cómo diablos puedes estar de pie después de 10 copas… - El bartender la miraba incrédulo.

Eso es fácil. Yo tengo mucha resistencia al alcohol. – Dijo ella jugando con su copa.

Todo esto suena como si estuvieras enamorada de ese mujeriego. – Dijo él.

¡De ninguna manera! ¡Eso es imposible! – Ella lo negó rotundamente mirándolo amenazadoramente.

¡No se enoje! Pero es lo único que puedo pensar… La primera prueba es la razón por la que estés aquí. ¿No lo crees? – Preguntó él tratando de hacerla de darse cuenta de lo obvio luchando por no huir despavorido de su puesto.

¿La razón por la que estoy aquí? – Nami se quedó pensativa.

Si. ¿Por qué te has molestado en seguirlo hasta aquí? – Le dio un vaso de agua.

Eso es porque… - Cuando Nami pensaba contestar una mujer se sentó en la barra justo al lado de ella.

Oye, dame un Whisky. – Pidió una pelirroja que se le hacía familiar. Al mirarla bien se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Suna, la mujer que estaba con Sanji.

¡Oh, pero si es Suna-chan! ¿Cómo va el negocio? – El dependiente le entregó su trago sobre una servilleta mientras le hacía conversación, tenía tiempo de no verla.

Muy bien. ~ Creo que atrapé un pez gordo esta vez. – Comenzó a hablar ella.

"¿Pez gordo?" – Nami tomó con sus manos su undécimo trago sin perder atención a lo que decía la chica a lado de ella.

Al parecer es un Mugiwara, pensaba que por el cartel Kuroashi no Sanji era alguien difícil de atrapar, pero más fácil no puede ser. Solo tienes que ser una mujer hermosa para dejarlo atrapado en tu telaraña. – Dijo ella como si nada.

¿Mugiwara? ¿Aquellos piratas que destruyeron Enies Lobby? Ten cuidado. – Dijo el bartender.

Lo llevaré a mi casa y lo drogaré para llevarlo al cuartel de la marina más cercano. Quizás juegue con él un poco y lo torture. – Rió la mujer al pensar en todos los métodos de tortura que podía utilizar sin problemas, estaba segura que la Marina no se quejaría del estado en que llevara a Kuroashi. Eso fue más de lo que Nami pudo aguantar, no la dejaría salirse con la suya. Por eso golpeó la barra con fuerza para llamar la atención de los dos.

Primero, dame otro trago más; segundo, me preguntaste por qué lo había seguido a él hasta aquí. ¿Verdad? – Nami se levantó de su puesto abruptamente con el undécimo trago en su mano. Suna y el bartender se quedaron sin entender a qué venía el repentino dialogo de la pelinaranja.

Sí, eso hice. ¿Ya entendiste lo que quería decirte? – Preguntó el bartender poniendo a su disposición el trago número 12.

Lo seguí hasta aquí porque siempre hay zorras como esta de aquí que piensan que les permitiré llevárselo y hacer lo que les venga en ganas con él. ¡¿No entienden que deben pasar sobre mi cadáver primero?! – Nami vertió el contenido de su trago número 11 en la boca de Suna haciendo que esta cayera al suelo inconsciente por lo fuerte que estaba el licor.

Eres muy útil. Me hiciste entender de una forma fácil. Te debo una. ~ - Nami tomó el trago 12 en sus manos y se retiró de la barra dejando a un bartender totalmente espantado por lo que había sucedido.

Yo no hice nada… - Él dijo en un hilo de voz.

* * *

Qué extraño, Suna-chan se está tardando. – Sanji dijo en voz alta, ella le había dicho que iría un momento a la barra porque tenía sed, pero ya habían pasado más de 20 minutos. Se preguntaba si le había pasado algo malo. Ahí fue que su vista lo llevó hacia la muchedumbre, más en especifico a una figura que caminaba hacia su dirección. La joven tiró su sombrero y lentes en el suelo, fue entonces que él reconoció la identidad de la figura femenina.

¿Nami-san? – Sanji dijo sorprendido de verla ahí, estaba seguro que ella no le gustaban aquellos sitios. Nami no dijo nada hasta que estuvo parada en frente de él con un vaso en la mano.

Sanji-kun… - Dijo ella con un sonrojo en sus mejillas que no pasó desapercibido por Sanji que por alguna razón que no entendía tragó saliva. Ella no lo miraba, el suelo parecía ser más interesante para Nami en esos momentos o eso aparentaba.

Dime… - Dijo él sin saber qué más decir.

¿Aceptarías mis sentimientos por ti? – Dijo ella con una sonrisa siniestra.

¿Sentimientos…? – No estaba seguro si él había escuchado bien, pero parecía una confesión. Era probable que sus cigarrillos tuvieran algo extraño que causara este tipo de alucinación.

Si, Sanji-kun. ~ - Ella pisó su pie como una salvaje haciendo que Sanji abriera la boca por el dolor y fue entonces cuando ella hizo la misma operación que con Suna. Vertió el trago en la boca del rubio.

¡Mmmmhhhh! – Sanji sentía su boca arder.

Es así como me siento en estos momentos, Sanji-kun. – Ella tomó su bufanda y la envolvió alrededor del cuello del cocinero para atraerlo hacia ella después que se hubiera tragado el licor.

¡Tus sentimientos queman…! – Ya se sentía mareado así que fue fácil ser manejado por Nami.

¡Esa es la idea ~! - Ella lo besó negando cualquier cosa en contra que tuviera que decir el rubio, en caso de que hubiera algo que tuviera que agregar.

¡Me gustan! – Felicitó después de separarse por la falta de aire.

Vamos, aún hay más que hacer esta noche… - Ella lo jaló con fuerza hacia la salida.

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE…**

Entiendo que estén borrachos, pero podrían haber dormido en sus respectivas camas… - Zoro se quejaba con una vena de fastidio en su rostro, estaba siendo aplastado por Nami y Sanji que lo usaban de cama por así decirlo mientras él parecía una oruga atrapada en su capullo.

Mmmm no molestes, marimo. – Dijo Sanji abrazando más a Nami.

Si, cállate, alga inútil. – Se quejó Nami mientras se acomodaba sobre el brazo de Sanji para seguir durmiendo.

¡Al menos déjenme salir, par de idiotas! – Era inútil, no escaparía de su prisión de sabanas y cadáveres del alcohol…

* * *

**El alga robó cámara en este capítulo XDD, ok no ._. Solo de imaginarlo me da risa. **

**Espero que les haya gustado, especialmente a Krito1389 83.**

**Nos vemos ~**

* * *

**DEATH GOD RAVEN :3**


End file.
